Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 20: Toys, Wildehopps
by nautiscarader
Summary: Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 20: Toys, Wildehopps


They say that if you stare into the abyss, then the abyss will stare into you. This was exactly what Judy Hopps thought when she opened the box that just an hour ago arrived to her small flat. Just like the seller promised, it was discreetly packaged, so that no bystander or mailman could discover what was inside.

Half-afraid and half-excited, Judy reached into the carton and took the long, brown-red dildo out. If she thought that this would somehow make it look less intimidating, she was wrong: when put on a surface, against a neutral wallpaper of her flat, it looked even bigger.

Just to be sure, Judy grabbed the instructions to see if she got the right model. She skimmed the few paragraphs of the leaflet, trying to find the details. "Shape: Vulpine, size: Average (3)", she re-read. She then glanced to the "appropriate animal list" page, which she knew was a legal requirement on any such objects, and to her relief, she found "rabbit" listed in the animal species this model was suitable for.

But she was still not certain. She stood up and with hesitation, she took it into her trembling paws, pressed it against her naked belly, and looked into the mirror.

\- There is no way it can fit... - she mumbled, when she saw how big it was compare to her petite body. However, she also knew there was only one way of finding out if her suspicions were true.

Somewhat reluctantly, she grabbed the massive, rubbery dick again, just so can get used the odd, slightly bumpy texture of it. She found that in the thickest portion of it, her paw could barely close around it, and that while searching for such place, she has unconsciously stroked it, from the acute tip to the bulbous knot. Guilt was already sweeping over her, but then again, that was the reaction she suspected all along. For a prudish bunny from a small town, everything about buying a sex toy on-line just to satisfy the needs of her heat felt wrong. And yet, she was sure it was the necessary thing to do.

Ever since she met Nick, her heats became progressively stronger, but only when he started working as her partner, they started being unbearable. She became extra sensitive of his alluring, musky smell, which made her seriously consider jumping into his laps to make out or have sex with him, and then subsequently getting herself arrested for public indecency.

Judy moved from her desk to her bed; she was already naked, having just taken a shower to prepare herself. She lay down, took a long time to set up a few extra pillows around her, took the dildo and positioned it between her legs. She noticed it had suction cups underneath it base, suited for wall-mounting, but she somehow knew that her nosy neighbours would know instantly what she's been up to if she started humping the walls in the middle of her day off.

She took a deep breath and gently pressed the tip against her folds, parting them slightly. Immediately, all the air she managed to take were exhaled in a short, but powerful gasp. This was definitely no carrot, or carrot-shaped dictaphone, Judy realised. She had no problem with friction; the mere thought of what she was going to do has made her walls extremely wet already, and it was only a matter of adjusting and adapting to her new toy.

And so, Judy tried. Inch by inch, she pushed it under different angles, and soon the triangular head of the dildo was expanding her walls from inside, causing her to moan into her pillow she prepared just for that case. With her other hand massaging her chest, her body was being subjected to a shock-wave after shock-wave of pleasure, resulting in her limbs writhing and flailing, even if her toy wasn't even half-way through.

But something was missing. Despite her imagination, she needed _him_ in some form.

Turning to her side - with some difficulties caused by the dildo between her legs - Judy quickly grabbed her phone from the desk and quickly scrolled the album to find a picture of Nick, his first one in his new outfit as a police officer. Sweet cheese and crackers, he looked good in it.

As she rolled to her belly to prevent the phone slamming into her face, she got another idea. She put the dildo on her bed, and she, in turn, positioned herself directly above it, imagining she was not only making love to Nick, she was riding him.

With the help of gravity and Nick's suave picture in front of her, Judy was ready to begin phase two of her session. Just like before, she lowered herself onto the tip, keeping the base with her paw, but now, her body was dragging her down as well with each push. Of course, in her mind, it was Nick, keeping his paws tightly around her ass, forcing her to bounce up and down on his cock.

And thanks to that mental image, the fake penis was covered with more and more of her juices, trickling down as Judy pushed it further. Every time it happened, Judy let out another deep, carnal cry, as she herself couldn't believe what she was doing, and how much of the cock has she managed to claim so far.

But there was more. Her moves, once slow and cautious, were now fast and fluid, so much so she had to put extra care to stabilise the base. Her hips engulfed the cock in seconds now, bringing her closer to the ultimate limit of the knot. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to do so; her mind was already hazed with lust, and a tiny voice in her head, sounding very much like Nick, told her to keep going. After all, she wasn't sure the whole thing was going to fit in the first place.

She pressed her forehead against the pillow, twisting her body at a weird angle, and closed her eyes. Were they in her cubicle? The evidence room? Her room, right here? The bathroom? Any bathroom? In truth, she was in all of those places at once, letting Nick use her and fill her to the brim, satisfying the impossible to scratch itch, as her body trashed against the creaking bed.

\- Nick... Nick, please, give it to me! - she screamed into her pillow, bouncing her bottom up and down on the fake cock. - Fuck me, rut me, breed me, you sly fox!

And then her eyes were filled with bright, white light. But not from her climax overwhelming her, but the screen of her phone that vibrated, showing the very same face she had on her mind, staring at her as if he knew exactly what she was doing.

\- Nick! - Judy screamed, and in one last quick move, she sat upright on her bed, as if she was ready to answer the call. But as a result, she slammed herself down onto the cock, and the swollen, rubbery knot tore her apart.

Until now Judy wasn't sure she was capable of howling, but that was exactly what was happening to her right now. She writhed and twitched, rolled from one side to the other, hoping it would somehow end her powerful climax, but it just wouldn't end. Somehow, in her mind she imagined Nick's cock pulsing his warm seed into her every time her phone vibrated, and only when it stopped, she felt the waves of her mind-blowing orgasm has subsided, though her legs were still twitching uncontrollably.

\- _Hey, there, Carrots_ \- his low, smooth voice made Judy's ears stand up - _I called you, cos' I picked the tickets for the movie, and..._

With panic, Judy looked at the clock. It was half past four, meaning she has spent way, way more time playing with her immoral toy than she had planned. At once she grabbed the phone and called Nick back, without waiting for his message to end.

\- N-Nick? I'm s-sorry, I couldn't, I couldn't pick-pick up, I was... - she stuttered, taking one deep breath after another.

\- _Wait a minute, Carrots_ \- Nick suddenly spoke. - _I_ know _that tone of voice..._

A dead silence rang in her ears as he spoke, a cry of pure horror got stuck in her throat.

She'd have to move out.

Fly to Buenos Hares.

Change the colour of her fur.

The seconds passed at agonisingly slow pace, as she awaited being uncovered masturbating by her friend, her partner, her imaginary lover...

\- _You were napping on the job, weren't you, officer?_

It took Judy a moment to understand that Nick hasn't caught her, and she let out a short sigh of relief.

\- Y-Yes, Nick, you got me. Meant to be doing the, uh, the paperwork...

- _Well, that proves even more that you need some time off._ \- he continued - _So, tonight at 8?_

\- Yes! - she yelped, a bit too enthusiastically, as the cock between her legs stimulated her one more time. She clapped her mouth with her paw, but not before Nick was able to hear her cry.

\- _Geez, Judy you sure is one excited bunny to see "Mission Impawsible". Better buy the tickets twice. See you later, fluff!_

Judy wasn't sure how long has she lain with her arms and legs spread on her bed, trying to rest after her body-wrecking orgasm. She knew that once she has finally came to her senses, and decided to get up, she had a bit of a problem removing the darn thing from her pussy, but the magic of the rubber allowed the once-enormous knot to diminish in size, just like her lover would once he was done filling her.

Shower. That's all she could think of, to douse herself with streams of holy water after what she has done.

When she stepped out of her bathroom half an hour later, and was getting ready for her date, she took one more guilty look at the innocently looking black box she hid under her bed, and let out a deep sigh. She will have to get her heat sorted out soon, or her own biology will drive her mad, she thought as she walked out of her apartment to meet with her boyfriend.

But it turned out that less than two months after that fateful day, after another long date, officer Judy Hopps has managed to snatch Nicholas Wilde and put him on her bed, ready to experience the real fox cock herself, together with the rest of his body. But that didn't exactly mean the dildo became obsolete...

\- You know, Judy, I'm still half-angry at you that you ordered size "medium". - Nick joked, watching Judy taking the fake cock from the nightstand on her side of their bed - After all, you have to know that most guys have a bigger than average cock.

\- ...which would defeat the purpose of "average", wouldn't it, Nick? - she replied sharply, cleaning the rubber with a tissue, and sent him a sly smile.

She hopped onto their bed, spread her legs, and before he was able to jump in, she spread her legs, showing her holes, and asked him a question.

\- Okay, Nick. - choose which hole will get the real, and which the fake one?

\- Hm. - I think you should be asking which hole will get the real me *first*, Carrots.

Nick smiled, and grabbed the fake cock, still unsure how should the lesser version of him pleasure his girlfriend.


End file.
